habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Habit Loop
TODOS Add information on how to "Hack the Habit Loop" Thepeopleseason (talk) 11:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Add information on how best to use Cue/Routine/Reward with HabitRPG. Thepeopleseason (talk) 02:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Add photos and reference (More fun and more credible word) See Also section? a section where a redirect link is post; Burnout Article, etcRogie99 (talk) 08:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ToC Any idea why the table of contents isn't showing properly? Is it just me? Nutter (talk) 00:07, March 14, 2014 (UTC) It looks okay to me. Nutter: What are you seeing? Thepeopleseason (talk) 01:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) It's OK, it appears to be me - browser or OS issue. (I can't expand the ToC in Firefox on an XP machine, but checked it this morning on Windows 7 and it's fine.) Nutter (talk) 09:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) The Habit Loop and HabitRPG Leephon: I'm a bit hesitant to directly associate a habit in the context of the Habit Loop and Habits in the context of HabitRPG, because while they can be identical, they're not entirely analogous. As you write in the article, a cue can be looking at the task list in HabitRPG, but for someone trying to create good habits, I think more powerful, more compelling cues can drive the beneficial, repetitive behavior. Also, as mentioned in this page, I'm still mulling over how best to use Cue/Routine/Reward with HabitRPG. Thepeopleseason (talk) 14:46, March 27, 2014 (UTC) : I struggled with these questions too. I agree with your 'Habits' assessment. As for the other bit, I feel as if there should definitely be some discussion of HabitRPG, this being a HabitRPG wiki (and that helps us make this not be a dead-end article). I thought about breaking this out into a subsection titled something like, 'implementation with habitRPG', like we have on the GTD page. In that way we can more cleanly build on that as we develop these techniques with HabitRPG. Implementation is not the right word for this concept though. I'm going to try 'application' for now.Leephon (talk) 15:48, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Context and "tricks" I'm wondering if this is the page to put information about positive re-inforcement, and tricks - essentially, creating cues as the triggers to positive habits. I'm reminded of David Allen's "Getting Things Done" where he puts down a lot of good productivity to "tricks" - essentially, simple cues. One example he uses is that he's far more likely to exercise if he just puts his exercise gear on; getting dressed cues the positive habit (ditto Marla Cilley's "getting dressed to shoes"). Not quite sure how it would properly tie in with the rest of the page, though. Nutter (talk) 23:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC) : There is a GTD page on here, and I know there's a bunch of folks in the Life Hackers guild who are doing Tinyhabits, but it sounds like it's the right place. Thepeopleseason (talk) 23:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Categories This is a very informational page! I think that both newbies and veterans could benefit from this knowledge. Even those who are just testing Habitica out. I skimmed the categories, and couldn't find any that seemed to make this article more accessable. The Advanced category seems to mainly include the behind-the-scenes of Habitica, and information for contributing. I don't think this should be in any intro guides. Maybe the 2 categories are perfect for it, but I was wondering what others' thought about making this page easier to find. Chum Bucket (talk) 12:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) 'Scientific Background' lacks citation I assume this is because it's taken from the book by Duhigg and not directly from the MIT study. Does anyone have the book and can supply the citation he used? I have been unable to find a direct MIT citation online thus far, although I did find a couple of informal articles on the MIT website: from 1999 and 2015 Arikaeli (talk) 10:00, July 21, 2017 (UTC)